charliespenguintalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Holy Fudge!
Locy8Sure! *Just make sure it includes: being nice to each-other is the best treasure of all *7:57DonutellaOk *I'm gonna post in on my talk page tommorow *Do you have chat hacks halo? *7:58Halopro3No *Loc pm *7:58DonutellaOh *7:58Locy8We can practice on my wiki *I'll give you the link when you post the song on your talk page *Welcome to the Coffee Break Room! Please follow our policy. *8:02Charlie the Penguin hi * i hope youre not mad at me for the last few chapters of TCF *Donutella has finished their coffee. * has finished their coffee. * has entered the Coffee Break room. *Donutella has entered the Coffee Break room. *8:03Charlie the Penguin *8:04Locy8 Hi *8:04Donutella Hey Charlie! *8:04Charlie the Penguin ... how come you and donutella exited and came back at the same time... *8:04Donutella Yay! The chat hacks worked ! *8:04Locy8 Yeah we planned it *8:04Charlie the Penguin You guy's aren't... the same person are you...? *that seems like an odd thing to just "plan" *8:05Donutella why would you say that? *8:05Locy8 I GTG * *8:06Charlie the Penguin *i shouldve known! *8:06Donutella I thought it would be cool if we tested our chat hacks together *8:06Charlie the Penguin It all makes since to me now * has finished their coffee. *8:07Charlie the Penguin thats why hasnt been on her account lately *8:07Donutella Charlie thats not true *We all know it was because of that fight *I promise! *8:08Charlie the Penguin there's no chat hack that logs two people out at the same time *8:08Donutella We planned that *Were close friends *8:08Charlie the Penguin oh really *8:08Donutella In... Real life *Really! *8:09Charlie the Penguin so, if i check your ip address right now... it won't be the same? *8:09Donutella You can check the IP adress? *8:10Charlie the Penguin yep *8:10Donutella We created our accounts on the same computer * doesn't have one *8:11Charlie the Penguin you really expect me to believe that? *8:11Donutella Uh yeah *Cause its true *8:12Charlie the Penguin prove it. *8:12Donutella How? *8:12Charlie the Penguin hmm *Ugh, I know it's you ! *Tell the truth *8:12Donutella Its not! *8:13Charlie the Penguin Why did you create another account? *I'm not playing games herew *8:13Donutella I didn't! *8:13Charlie the Penguin here* *8:13Donutella I know! *I'm not ! *8:14Charlie the Penguin came on all the time until you started coming, and it's not like she can go over to your house every night *8:14Donutella She has an ipad *8:14Charlie the Penguin then she wouldnt need your computer *8:14Donutella She created her account when she was at my house one day *8:15Charlie the Penguin No, because these readings show that she's used the same ip *Tell the truth or I kick *8:16Donutella I'm not ! *She borrows a lot of my stuff *8:17Charlie the Penguin She can't borrow your computer every night! *8:17Donutella She borrows my IPAD *8:17Charlie the Penguin Every night? *8:17Donutella No *She just keeps it for a while *8:18Charlie the Penguin I have one more thing that I can use to see for sure if youre *8:18Donutella Ok *8:19Charlie the Penguin I'll check your ipads ip too *Wait a minute... *Just a second ago, you both were on the same ip. *You were either using the same computer or the same ipad *either way, thats impossible *8:20Donutella cause she was over at my house *8:21Charlie the Penguin you cant both chat at the same time, theres one keyboard and one mouse *8:21Donutella she didn't bring my ipad *So we had to share the computer * *Charlie the Penguin If you really knew , you would've mentioned it before. *8:22Donutella I didn't because I thought you didn't like her *8:23Charlie the Penguin I never said that, I just said I was annoyed with her *oh, and how come was so quick to react when i accused you? *8:23Donutella You should have seen the way you talked to her *Cause friends defend other friends *Oh wait *she GTG *Way to defend me ....